


Date Night

by Just_obsessed



Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [6]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: Jordan and T. C. go on a double date with Drew and Rick.





	Date Night

"Jordan!" T.C shouted up the stairs. "Come on, we're supposed to be meeting Drew and Rick in five minutes!"

T.C and Jordan were going on a lunch date, to a Mexican resteraunt called Rosario's, with Drew and Rick. Currently Jordan was doing the final touches to her makeup. She wore a dark green, one-shoulder, silk dress, black lace, open-toe heels and a gold, layered necklace. Her makeup was kept simple, with a natural pink eyeshadow and a red lip. Quickly, she grabbed her small black purse and went downstairs to meet her boyfriend.

"Finally." T.C sighed. "What took so long?"

"I couldn't decide what to wear, I need to go shopping." Jordan replied.

"You do not need more clothes, the closet is full to the brim with your stuff." Her boyfriend told her.

"If I have that much, then how come I couldn't decide what to wear then?" She asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because you have that much to choose from." He replied as his hands went to her waist.

"Whatever you say." Jordan whispered, as she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

They stood like that kissing for a few minutes, until T.C's phone began to ring in his back pocket. Jordan snaked her down his shirt and reached around his waist to grab his phone, her lips never leaving his in the process. She pulled away and clicked the answer button.

"What's up, Drew?" She asked.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Her colleague replied.

"We're just leaving now." She quickly replied.

"Okay, we'll see you guys in a bit."

"Bye." Jordan hung up the phone and looked up to T.C. "Come one, we better get going."

They left the house and headed to the car. It was a ten minute drive to the resteraunt, on the way they spoke about the intern on the night shift.

"He's a mess, T. Just admit it." Jordan argued.

"He's not that bad. He just needs to learn the ropes." He argued back.

"Babe, I know you like Josh, because he's fun and laid-back, but he's been here for three months already and he's still awful."

"He isn't awful."

"T, he faints at the sight of blood."

"Okay, so maybe he has to go."

"Great, because Scott's gonna talk to him at the start of tonight's shift."

"You're lucky, I love you."

"I know. Now come on, we've left them waiting long enough."

They got out the car and instantly grabbed the others hand, they entered the building and quickly found Drew and Rick sat at a table.

"Hey, sorry we're late, someone took forever getting ready." T.C said giving a pointed look towards his girlfriend.

"It's not my fault I got distracted." Jordan replied, taking a seat across from Rick.

"It's okay, we know how long it takes for girls to get ready. Plus we had nachos." Rick told them.

"How? You have husbands, not girlfriends." T looked confused.

"We have a teenage daughter, T. And she thinks she's old enough to wear makeup." Drew explained.

"She is. I wore makeup at fifteen." Jordan looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"No! My daughter is never wearing makeup." Drew said stubbornly.

"What's the problem with her wearing makeup. As long as she's doing it because it makes her feel good and not for other people, then what's the problem?" Jordan asked.

"So hypothetically, if we had a daughter, you'd let her wear makeup at fifteen." T.C asked her.

"Hypothetically? Would you not want to have a kid with me?" Jordan asked.

"I never said that. But we could end up with a boy, instead of a girl." He replied.

"We could have more than one kid."

"I know that, but—"

"T, just shut up, it's your safest option." Rick told him.

"How about we order some food?" Drew offered.

They four spent the next two hours eating and talking about anything that came to mind, although T.C noticed that Jordan was being quieter than usual. They paid for the food and the two couples went their seperate ways.

"Jor?" T.C asked once they were in the car and on their way home. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for the past few hours."

"When you said if we ever 'theoretically had a daughter' earlier, what did you mean?" She replied softly.

"I meant what I told you earlier, or was trying to tell you. We could have loads of kids, babe, if that's what you want, but there is nothing to guarantee we have a daughter."

"You do want kids though, right?"

"Of course, I do. I'd even love a girl, as long as you agree she's not allowed a boyfriend till she's at least forty."

"I think forty is a bit much. How about thirty?" Jordan offered.

"Deal." T.C replied. "I can't wait to have kids with you. With your gorgeous blue eyes and your beautiful smile."

"I'm pregnant, T."


End file.
